


Persephone & Hades Art

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Hades & Persephone, Hades!Erik, M/M, Persephone!T'Challa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For Tonicon!
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Persephone & Hades Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tonicon1231](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonicon1231/gifts).



> pose by SenshiStock: https://www.deviantart.com/senshistock/art/Inktober-11-Snow-814290825
> 
> feet reference by kibbitzer: https://www.deviantart.com/kibbitzer/art/Feet-reference-sheet-2-607873599

[ ](https://sailorpendejx.tumblr.com/image/619770207460868096)


End file.
